


Monster College

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mummies, PWP, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche nel mondo dei mostri ci sono i pregiudizi.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 601.★ Prompt/Traccia: 12. Scuola per creature sovrannaturali.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE	F/F	Giulia/Sara, Sul comodino vuoto.





	Monster College

Monster College

 

La luce della lampada illuminava i mobili di legno di ciliegio, su cui risaltavano delle rune. Simboli luminescenti brillavano anche sugl’infissi della finestra, i vetri erano oscurati.

Dal soffitto pendevano diverse campane a vento di metallo, decorate con acchiappasogni blu e campanelle di vetro.

Un vestito cinese completamente nero, decorato con fiori bianchi e cigni argentati, era ai piedi di una giovane mummia.

Giulia iniziò a sfilarsi le diverse bende da mummia, facendo ondeggiare i corti e morbidi capelli mori.

“La lezione di oggi è stata abbastanza complicata” ammise. Si massaggiò il collo e lasciò cadere altre bende sul letto.

“Non per Aki, lei è riuscita subito a trasformarsi umana” rispose Sara. Fece ondeggiare la coda da lupo mannaro, osservò il visetto di Giulia riemergere. Aveva delle spesse occhiaie, gli occhi dipinti di nero e un nasino piccolo e all’insù, nonostante la sua pelle fosse cadaverica, c’era ancora traccia di quando la sua cute aveva un colore olivastro.

“Lei non conta, è una maga vampira. Inoltre con quei boccoloni biondi e una quarta, gli essere umani non avrebbero guardato certo i suoi denti aguzzi o altro che potesse tradirla” rispose Giulia. Iniziò a sfasciarsi anche i piedi, lasciando vedere che le unghie erano laccate di grigio.

Sara si grattò l’orecchia pelosa, dalla peluria marrone dai riflessi violetti. La sua pelle nera era liscia e risaltava alla luce della lampada che illuminava la camera.

“Sì, ma tutti ci giudicano in base a lei, visto che condividiamo la stessa stanza qui al Monster College” borbottò. Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò lo spicchio di luna in cielo, tirò le tende e si lasciò sfuggire un basso uggiolio. “Io vorrei essere in stanza solo con te” borbottò.

Giulia rimase in intimo nero, su cui erano dipinti degli occhi dorati. Raggiunse Sara, le avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo, sotto il seno pieno.

“Tu vorresti essere da sola con me, qui alla scuola di noi creature soprannaturali, per ben altro motivo” le disse all’orecchio.

Sara ridacchiò, se la scrollò di dosso e si voltò, con un saltello.

La mummia gemette e rischiò di cadere, la lupa mannara l’afferrò per le spalle, impedendole di cadere.

“Questo mi fa pensare che in questo momento siamo sole. Lei perderà un sacco di tempo in biblioteca” disse, strofinando il naso umido contro quella dell’altra.

Giulia si sedette sul comodino, facendo cadere a terra la lampada, la luce si accese e si spense un paio di volte, oscurando per qualche attimo la stanza.

Sara le accarezzò i fianchi ed evitò le gambette di Giulia, quest’ultima diede dei calci a vuoto, ridacchiando.

“Perché ti dispiace?” domandò.

Giulia si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandolo.

“Oh no. Se Aki non mi facesse così paura, le avrei spiegato il rapporto che ci unisce” disse. Accarezzò la mano di Sara, sfiorando le sue unghie aguzze.

La lupa mannara fece un lungo ululato, abbassano le orecchie.

“Non viene visto di buon occhio il rapporto tra mostri di razze diverse, figuriamoci tra due donne. Quell’Aki, poi, è proprio una conservatrice” disse. Mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di Giulia che gorgogliò di piacere.

“Non pensiamo a lei, ora” disse. Mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi della lupa, facendo ondeggiare il comodino sotto di lei.

Le iridi di Sara brillarono, ne aveva una rossa e una argentea.

La lupa mannara fece un basso ululato.

< Siamo mostri perfino tra i mostri > pensò. Fece scivolare la mano sulla gamba di Giulia e risalì, fino a infilare le dita sotto il suo intimo.

La mummia la sentì entrare dentro di lei e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul movimento delle dita di Sara.

 


End file.
